


Just fuck me

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: This was definitely not something either of them were expecting to happen but here they were. In her bed where her and her husband slept together with and they were dirtying it with a new type of sin. The worst part was how much she fucking loved it.
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Angel Dust
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Just fuck me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I literally saw these two in my dream having sex and I couldn't stop myself before I wrote this down at least a little bit!
> 
> I am just saying that Lilith and Lucifer are a power couple and I don't support cheating but I just had to write this down so oof! Hope y'all enjoy!

When there was something that Lilith always felt the need to make very clear to everyone. It was how much she loved her husband and daughter. She was very loyal to her husband. Lucifer was her perfect half and he was also such a loving husband and father. Truly he was perfect in every single way and she would always love him more than anything in this entire world.

So when she loved her husband so much, then how did she end up in this situation?

Being fucked in the same bed that her and her husband made love in, by the hell's most popular porn star, Angel Dust. She knew it was shitty and she shouldn't do it but her husband was away on a business trip of sorts and even worse that she had her heat come in and as a succubus it was even worse.

So when she went into the bar to just have some drinks and try to distract herself, then she sure as hell didn't believe that she would be talking to Angel Dust. They both drank together and not just a few drinks. Oh no, they got incredibly drunk and then the two of them left the bar together. 

Angel Dust was such a sweet talker and the more drunk she got, the more she started to notice how sexy and handsome Angel really was. His eyes, body, voice, fuck nothing about him was helping her with her burning heat and when she had her heat, then she could barely contain herself.

As soon as they got outside then Angel pushed his lips against her own and he melted into the kiss. Usually she was more dominant in the sex life of her and her husband and they were very happy with their sex life. There were some times when Lucifer also got dominant, mostly during his own heat or when he was feeling extra jealous. She had loved it every single time. But now that it was Angel Dust kissing her then it felt so fucking good too. 

It didn't take long at all for the two of them to make it to her mansion and for them to remove their clothes. His cock was so fucking big. She understood so well why he was the top porn star of hell. He sat down on the bed and she got down on her knees and sucked on his delicious cock. Fuck it was so big. She was truly choking on his cock but it felt great and he ended up cumming down her throat. She swallowed most of it and panted a little. But she wasn't satisfied yet, not by a long shot.

His big cock inside of her pussy felt even better and she felt amazing being filled up this way. "Fuck Angel~ Don't stop~ Keep fucking me!" She was almost begging for him to not stop. 

Her heat was making her insanely horny and she knew that she had to keep going for extra rounds for her to feel even a little satisfied. His piercing eyes looked right through her as he grinned down on her. "Damn~ Who would have thought that the queen is such a fucking whore~" He raised up her legs, so he could fuck her even deeper, making her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Yes~ I'm a slut~ Just don't fucking stop~!" 

Angel was so rough with her, so damn rough but in a way also kinda loving. He was so talented and she never wanted this feeling to end. The shame from doing this could come later but tonight she never wanted him to stop and fill her pussy to the brim with his hot cum. Which is exactly what he did. She moaned out even louder and clawed her nails into his back from the intense pleasure. "Oh fuck~ So good~ But don't you dare stop yet, we have entire night to keep going." She said seductively and kissed his lips that tasted so damn sweet. 

Yes, in the morning the regret could come.

But for tonight she wanted to be fucked and owned by his huge cock and that was exactly what was gonna happen.

Such perfect sin~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would mean a lot to me!!


End file.
